


She’s the one

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Duc is confident his girlfriend is the love of his life





	She’s the one

“She’s the one”Duc said to his sister 

“He loves you”Ashley told her friend Carmen 

“Don’t mind my sister”Duc told his girlfriend 

“You’re so sweet I love you too”Carmen said to her boyfriend 

“Surprise”Duc joked

“You’re funny and cute”Carmen kissed him right on his lips

"Thank you kindly"Duc said in return as he accepted the loving embrace from his amazing partner in love and life

'You two are seriously so cute together"Ashley grinned widely at he two of them

It was quite wonderful to be seeing her brother so madly in love like he was

Duc was practically drooling over Carmen she was the woman of his dreams


End file.
